The Hug
by heavydetour
Summary: Sometimes it takes a while to fall in love with the inexperienced; a story in which two friends find this out for themselves over a night filled with movies, games and pizza.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, hey everyone. I've never written a fanfiction before(and never thought I'd be one to do so..), so admittedly this is my first story. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!

* * *

A hug.

That's all it was, just a simple, friendly hug. Nothing else, it didn't mean anything in the long run. The mole would awaken the next morning and pretend it never happened, thinking that Rigby was none the wiser.

It all started one night at the Park, as most nights go for the denizens of the park. Mordecai had left on a date with his girlfriend, CJ in tow. The happy couple were going to dinner and then spend the evening together, leaving their best friends, Rigby the raccoon and Eileen the mole, to their own devices.

Lately the two had begun to get closer to each other. Eileen was wild for Rigby from her first sight of him, demolishing a sandwich at the coffee shop she worked at. Beyond his disgusting actions, she was attracted and sought to get to know the small raccoon better. Her first attempts failed badly; a double date nearly ripped the park house apart and a simple favor turned bad when he transformed into a were-skunk, threatening her life.

She persevered though, and eventually made inroads, finding common ground between video games, movies and the best way to get to know Rigby, his bottomless pit of a stomach.

Since Mordecai began dating CJ, the mole started to weave her way into Rigby's now wide-open schedule of free time that was once "dude time", albeit nonchalantly at first. What began as video game marathons at the park now became all-night sleepovers between the two, where in-between the video games, movies and snacks, they discussed everything from alien lifeforms, the consistencies of waffle cakes to arguments over import and domestic video games.

But tonight was a different night, and Eileen planned for it to be different, in her own sly way. She would pick the movie, action with a small pinch of drama, followed by endless video games, order a pizza for the two and feel everything out. If he seemed open to closeness or discussion she would move forward; if not, she would make a small advance and work at it quietly from week-to-week until she crashed the wall that was the raccoon's heart.

It was never assumed that she was looking to just be friends with her striped companion, this was all delicately planned in her head, with the constant fear that if she went just far enough, he would get the hint and run. After all, they'd been hanging out together by themselves for so long now, he must be attracted to her, right? He even slept on her couch the previous week, with Eileen quietly tucking in a passed out Rigby, without his knowing.

This _had_ to work tonight. If not…when? 

* * *

Just setting the story up for the next chapter, this was some buildup for Eileen, next chapter we'll hear from Rigby's perspective as he heads to Eileen's house...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter is a little longer, the next one will be the meat and potatoes of the story - the movie night itself. I just wanted to start off the story with a couple of brief chapters to describe both Eileen and Rigby's feelings leading up to their next evening together. Hope you all enjoy and review please! I appreciate those who have so far :) 

* * *

Why?

Why love? Why her? Why now?

These questions were ringing in Rigby's head as he was in his room, getting ready to head to Eileen's house. It's not as if he was afraid of love, the raccoon loved everything from waffle cakes to time machines and beyond. It was just the thought of slightly maneuvering into love, a slow burn if you will, that scared him.

Eileen was that slow burn. She was annoying to him at first, too persistent and needy, Rigby thought. But then – her persistence turned into a pleasant camping weekend, minus an encounter with a deer/human hybrid. Before he knew it, the two of them were laughing, playing video games together and getting to know one another. If you would have asked him months before, he probably would have laughed at the thought of just spending time with the mole alone.

Now it's been every week for the last few months. With Mordecai spending more time with CJ, Rigby had to start finding some way to fill the void during Mordo's dates. It started innocently, when he offered to watch a movie at her house and help her with the Rock Tumbler. Next thing, he's seeing her every week just to hang out and enjoy time with the mole. He started to get to know her better and discovered the two of them have an awful lot in common.

When he finally put two-and-two together, the thought of falling for the mole still tickled him. But he couldn't get her out of his head. Her knowledge, video game skills, and those cute beady eyes when she took off her glasses – damn it! He knew he'd found someone that had so much in common with him – and he was beginning to fall for her as well.

Last week, he managed to stay up late with her, having a horror movie marathon in the dark at her home. As he fell asleep on her couch he noticed something, rather, someone pulling a blanket over him and telling him goodnight.

As he retraced his steps the next night it hit him like a ton of bricks – that was Eileen, and she did it intentionally. Does she know? Is this all an attempt to hook up with me? This entire time?!

The raccoon cleared his head and decided to push it forward tonight. He would talk to Eileen about this; or at the very least, _try_. He knew she liked him back; but would she really like the true Rigby? He wasn't so sure.

But as he left, he tried to get in a positive mood about the matter. "If she has liked me for me all this time; there's no doubt she'll be fine with the way I am. Maybe."

As he walked out, he gave Eileen a ring. "Hey, Eileen?"

"Oh, hey Rigby! Coming over earlier than expected I hope?"

"Someone's Eager.."

"Oh shush. Why else would you call?"

"Well, I guess you got me there. I'm on my way."

"Great. I'll order the pizza now then so it'll be ready when you get here. I picked a great movie for the two of us to watch, I think you'll enjoy it."

"Is it the Best VHS In The World? Because that didn't live up to its name at all."

"I don't even know what that is. It's this action/drama film I've always kept as one of my lesser-known favorites."

"Cool, well that sounds exciting. I'll see you soon!"

"Okay, by-" The raccoon hung up quickly leaving Eileen hanging.

Hopefully tonight works out, Rigby seemed excited, she thought, so maybe we're both on the same page and this will be the night we get together, or if anything I can make a move. "Eileen, you can do this. He likes you, you just need to say the right words.." she thought as the doorbell rang.

As she opened the door, she reached in for a hug to receive Rigby's backpack in her arms instead.

"So, is it cool if I stay the night again? Your couch is so comfy!"

"Sure thing, Rigby. Just don't try to eat the cushions in your sleep", she joked with a grin.

Off to a great start so far.

* * *

So Rigby and Eileen are starting the evening with some jokes and friendly conversation. Will it continue to heat up further? Find out in the next chapter :P  
Thanks for reading so far!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, so thanks again for the reviews and follows! Here's the third chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

So this was it. A pleasant evening at Eileen's house.

Rigby was always surprised at how she could afford a place this size on a barista's salary, Eileen always chalked it up to "simple frugality, something I learned in mole scouts. That, and some help from my parents."

"Well, the pizza should be here any minute Rigby, in the meantime I'll get my laptop set up and we can start the movie."

"But what about when the pizza comes?"

"We'll just pause and take a food break. You're always so concerned about multitasking when eating, Rigby. How do you work?" the mole gently ribbed towards the raccoon.

"Simple, I just eat when Benson's not looking. Oh wait, that's probably a bad thing. Oh well."

As Eileen giggled at Rigby's observation she noticed how close the two were sitting to one another and quickly thought, "Okay Eileen, this is it. Move through this gently."

"So how was work?"

"Eh, it was work. Mordecai finished early so he could go on a date and I was left to rake the leaves by myself. Do you know how hard it is to rake leaves? Right when you rake them into a pile the wind kicks up and blows them all away again!"

"Haha, I know Rigby. It's a two-man job."

"Yeah, and my one extra man left me to do HIS work", Rigby seethed.

"So, are you and Mordecai having issues right now, Rigby?"

"No…I just get irritated when he has plans and ditches me in the middle of work. Or our bro time, we haven't been able to play video games in so long since CJ came into his life. I like her so much better than Margaret, and I'm happy for my friend to find love, but it gets kinda lonely sometimes at the park."

Eileen noticed Rigby tensing up as he poured out his emotions in front of her, and she saw a direct opportunity into his heart, but how to break the ice, she thought.

"I know the feeling, Rigby. Losing Margaret to college hurt, and it made me sad just to watch Mordecai suffer during all that last year. I'm glad CJ is around, because she became such a great friend and that she and Mordecai found each other, they make a great couple. Truly a great reminder that the best couples are always friends first, that way they can become best friends and form a relationship." She smiled at the thought and looked directly into Rigby's eyes.  
"Oh god, she's making the first move! That eye contact was a move, she's closing in. I can't let her make the first move, I'm the guy! What do I do?!" Rigby frantically thought to himself.

*DING DONG*

"Oh, good news Rigby, that must be the pizza guy! What took him so long?"

"Phew…thank you pizza man. You just bought me a few extra minutes", a relieved raccoon thought to himself as he stopped profusely sweating.

"Pizza has arrived! I'll let the Pizza King himself have the honorable first slice", Eileen joked.

"Well, you can go first, Eileen, you bought after all. So that makes you Pizza Queen for the night."

"So now I'm anointed into royalty? Wow, thanks Rigby! Well, with that in mind, why don't Pizza King and Queen share the first slice?"

Rigby blushed a deep red, as did Eileen at her own outburst. "Oh crap Eileen, you've done it now. Wasn't supposed to give up the game this early", she thought angrily to herself.

"Well…that sounds good to me, since I'm getting hungry. Let's eat!"

And so the two began to enjoy their late dinner, while they both thought to themselves, maybe, just maybe they made a mistake and set themselves apart for a minute. There would be ample opportunity for more as the night went on.

After dinner, the two sat on Eileen's futon viewing her laptop, as the movie played. Eileen was right; Rigby loved the film for all the ridiculous action scenes yet was drawn into the drama as well. She amused herself by watching the raccoon's excited reactions to everything. "He's so cute when he's discovering something new.." she mused to herself, when she didn't notice Rigby staring directly at her.

"Hey Eileen, why are you gawking at me?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry Rigby. I was lost in thought."

"Me too."

"Uhm…about what?"

"Well, uh…you know."

"I know what, Rigby?"

"You just…you just know, okay?"

"No, I don't, Rigby."

"I just can't do this!"

"Do what? The movie?"

"OH COME ON! You, of all people should be more obvious about this, Eileen. We've been hanging out THIS long and I can't ever express how I feel about it at all. You can't either."

"Rigby…."

"SEE?"

"RIGBY! I have been spending time with you over the past few years, only more recently alone. Do you know how long I've been waiting for this? I thought you were dense, all this time, or that you hated me. DO I LOOK LIKE SOMEONE WHO DOESN'T LIKE YOU?" she intensely stared at the now shocked Rigby.

"Well? What do you have to say about this Rigby? I put my feelings out there, I'm showing initiative, where's your intent?"

She looked directly at the nervous raccoon and immediately felt some remorse. Perhaps she went too far this time.

"Oh, Rigby…I'm sorry I got out of hand. I have to defend myself though, I really like you but I feel like I've made that obvious for so long now. I understand if you don't want to see me anymore."

At that moment, Rigby felt a tug-of-war going on his head. One side was fighting over just kissing the mole right then and there, and the other was in favor of running away. One side had to prevail…

"No, I do want to see you again. I like this. I'm just afraid you won't like me."

The mole looked absolutely puzzled. "Rigby, what are you talking about? I like you already, you're being silly."

"No, I mean you won't like me for who I am. I'm a loser, I never got my high school diploma, and I work at a park. How could a girl like that?"

"You are remembering I work at a coffee shop and go to community college, right? If anything, I'm as much of a loser as you are, Rigby."

"You're not though! You've been too kind to me over all this time, and you're smart! You have nothing on me."

"Oh Rigby…"

Both the raccoon and mole reached in for an embrace. Eileen wanted so much more, she wished she could just kiss Rigby and tell him how great he is, but she knew not to mess with the delicate balance here and just held on tight to the raccoon.

Both were not sure how long time had passed, it felt like hours, but it could have just been minutes. Eileen holding on to Rigby, Rigby clutching Eileen tightly as if she would evaporate in his arms. This was everything Eileen had wanted for years, and she was managing not to freak out. But she felt tired…

So did Rigby. His eyes got heavy and he fell asleep, in the warm embrace of Eileen Roberts. She smiled and whispered goodnight as she followed suit and went to sleep dreaming that this night could never end.

* * *

Aw, so a happy ending for our couple. Though this isn't where it ends...what will happen in the morning? Only time will tell...in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey all, it's been two years and I've revived my account to provide a chapter I wrote nearly that long ago and never updated, I lost momentum with the story and I started believing this was not up to par with the first few chapters, however I'm going to leave that up to the readers to decide and tear apart if they would like to, haha. For a primer, anyone who's been watching Regular Show during the last two years has probably noticed a lot has changed - Mordo cycled through a love triangle, Rigby and Eileen are now together and canon, but this was made pre-Merry Xmas Mordecai. So Mordecai is still with CJ at this moment and Rigby still doesn't know how to accept his feelings, whatever they may be.

Anyways, enjoy the fourth chapter and perhaps I'll get that fifth chapter out that's also been ready to go for a year.

-

The harsh rays of sunlight crept in through the blinds, and threatened to wake the sleeping mole and raccoon on the couch. After last night's draining conversation, the two lay asleep still in last night's embrace. Eileen, in shock and awe, held on tight to Rigby while trying not to overexcite herself, as she knew, Rigby would likely freak out in the morning.

And freak out, he did.

"Uhhh…."

The raccoon woke up to a bright room and a warm feeling. The place felt familiar, but it wasn't his trampoline…

"This is Eileen's place! I must have slept on her couch again, at least I don't have work today. But why am I so warm?" he thought to himself as he looked down in shock.

"SHIT! Oh man, what happened last night?! Okay, okay, don't freak out Rigby. There has to be an explanation to this. Pizza Overdose, yeah, yeah, that's it, we overdid it on the pizza and soda, and we both fell asleep next to each other. Nothing else", the scared raccoon thought to himself, fearing the worst.

"What if I…if we…no, I would have DEFINITELY remembered that. This must be a misunderstanding. Now, I have to get out before she wakes up."

He struggled to get out of Eileen's grasp, no wonder she could do the perfect pull up, all those years in the pep squad made her as fit as a fiddle. As he slowly began to move away, the mole began to stir.

"Damn", was all could come to Rigby's mind. The raccoon had some explaining to do…

"R-Rigby? Good morning, did you have work?"

"Uhhmuh, yeah! Yes, that's it, I have work and I'm going to be late if I don't head out now."

"Well, give me five minutes and I'll drive you. I have work too."

"NO! I mean, uh, no, that's fine. Thanks Eileen, but I'll just walk to work."

"Are you sure? I can jus-"

"Yes! I'm sure Eileen. I just need to go now."

"Oh…well, okay. Have a good day at work!"

"Sure, yeah, bye."  
The raccoon quickly sped out of Eileen's house, leaving the mole to wonder.

"Yep. He got scared again. When is he going to figure it out?"

Rigby knew the only thing to do at this point was to run away as fast as possible. The raccoon just needed some space, that's all. Just some time to think about dotted eyes under glasses, coffee, how Eileen's hair resembles the warm drink he enjo- dammit. He was in deep thought, as he walked back to the park for an extended nap on his day off.

"So what happened last night?" The cloud inquired.

"Oh, nothing much that hasn't happened lately while you and Mordecai were out. Rigby and I have been hanging out at my house, watching movies or playing video games together. He keeps me company really, which is nice. But lately, it has been getting more…."

"Serious? Hot and Heavy? C'mon, Eileen, dish with the dirty details. I want to know what Rigby's hiding under his disgusting façade…"

The mole blushed deep red. "N-N-Not like that. W-Wel-Well, not yet. But I'm not saying I wouldn't be into- or that he wouldn't – or that I would – oh, geez, CeeJ. I know you've been privy to this for a while, but I love Rigby. Being closer to him, even in a non-romantic state just makes me want him more. I thought maybe these "not-dates" would make me see something in him that repulsed me, or that I'd realize that what I see in him is just skin deep; but the opposite happens! I just realize how our interests match and that I can relate to him as much as he can relate to me. I just don't know…" Eileen sadly mused.

"Well, I can tell you this much. If Rigby had no interest in you, he wouldn't be seeing you every time he can't hang with Mordo 'cuz he's busy with me. Trust me on that. Have you ever had plans and had to break a date with Rigby?"

"Yeah, actually. Once I had work late, and he had the night off and seemed dejected about it, so I kept in touch with him that night as he blew up my phone with updates regarding his Dig Champs skills."

"So I wouldn't be too worried then, I think he likes you, or at the very least – and I mean very least, he's happy to have someone else to relate to and share his favorite hobbies with. You've taught him to let Mordecai go and meet other people. And it's never bothered their relationship, those two will be bros to the grave!"

"Haha, you're right C.J. I guess what bothered me was last night. Each night we've spent time together, the stakes get raised a little. Last night we had an emotional moment and collapsed in each other's arms. He woke up first, stuttered and ran off. I just don't know what that means."

"Aww! That's adorable. But he probably thought the worst, Eileen. Remember, this is Rigby."

"Haha! You don't think…"

"You never know, I mean has he avoided you all day?"

"So far, yeah. But he has work, so I understand that."

"Well, make him go through a real test. Don't text him until he does today. You don't have to take my advice on this one, but he just might be the one who has to break it because he wants to talk to you. Tomorrow you can text him as usual, but cold shoulder him today until he engages you. Make him think the worst has happened."

"Hehe, I don't want to mess with his head though.."

"You're not, I mean, remember, you're at work and you have class. You're keeping busy. If Rigby wants in your life, he'll have to understand that you can't reach him 24/7."

"I'll give that a try, C.J. I mean, I won't ignore him for long, just for the day. Maybe I'll hear back, but I get the feeling he is scared right now. I can't imagine he's been in a lot of situations like this before."

"Welcome to my world, Eileen. I love the guy and all, but I'm pretty sure Mordecai and Rigby spent most of their teens and college years staying in, not chasing girls. Relationships seem like a new world to them. Well, at least Mordo. But I can't imagine Rigby is that much different."

"Well, thanks for meeting me on my lunch break, Ceej. I should get back to work…"

"No problem, Eileen, glad to help."

The cloud and the mole exchanged goodbyes as Eileen went back to her duties at the coffee shop.

"Well, here goes nothing, Eileen. Hopefully Rigby doesn't think I'm mad at him, but I have to stand up for myself here. And, well, it may be fun to see how he reacts.."

-  
So, the game is on. Eileen's going to test Rigby, and we'll see how he handles being cold-shouldered by his close friend. Feel free to review if you'd like, I have a fifth chapter ready to go and just need to check over it so that should be up eventually.


End file.
